


A Second Chance

by MagicalPancake



Series: Uncharted/Warriors [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmates, TYP, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPancake/pseuds/MagicalPancake
Summary: Warrior Cats AURafe was a kittypet who enjoyed his new life with some friends but that all breaks apart when he wakes up in WildClan and now has to try his very hardest to survive in the wild.





	1. Unkown meeting

**Author's Note:**

> welp here we go

Paw steps crunched at the grass softly as the gray tom crouching low on the earth surface as he stalked the rabbit  _one... two..._ **THREE** he jump up and started the chase the rabbit was going after a hole for safety using every last strength to catch the prey ... but ended up losing prey again "dammit"Rafe thought as he looked down at his paws in defeat and turned back,exhausted he looked a his twoleg home,sure being a kittypet and all sucked but he didn't fell like going into the smelling woods  _crack_ Rafe spuned around,claws unsheathed "Who there?" Rafe called out as he spuned around checking his surroundings making sure-out of nowhere a battle cry ringed out into the air as someone knocked down Rafe and hold him down Rafe looked down at his attacker Fear and Shock suddenly took over him it was no other than Nathan Drake himself"Oh well this is quite a surprise" Nate chuckle nervously as quick as a bird Rafe raked his claws across Nathan face and scurried off he jumped onto the fence "STAY AWAY!: Rafe yowled out, fur bristling Nate ran off, left part of his face covered in blood Rafe walked to his twoleg home trying to forget everything that just happen"Hey Rafe!" he spuned around to see his neighbor Lance he was a orange tabby, blue eyes He was always Playful with other kittypets especially with Rafe but he didn't mind at all it was kinda nice to have some company "Hey" Rafe said back  Lance looked a Rafe shoulder " uh... you got a mark in your shoulder" Rafe looked at his shoulder he was right a bit of blood was on his fur that was pouring down ' Ah just had a bit of trouble with a forest cat but I managed to scared it off" Excitement suddenly took over Lance he jumped down his face close to Rafe's "YOU GOTTA TELL ME!" Lance ran in circles, his tail was wagging left and right as if he was a dog Rafe chuckled " okay, okay just sit down and I'll tell you" Lance immediately sat down as Rafe began to tell him everything the happen Hunting the rabbit, the forest cat knocking him down, slashed him in the face Lance looked in pure shock " wow that all happened?" he asked not believing a single word Rafe just said " yeah that really happen" Rafe chuckled he looked up into the night sky stars covering the dark clouds "well I better get back home for some sleep, Goodnight Lance" Rafe said as he padded towards home "Goodnight Rafe!"Lance called out as he ran towards his own home Rafe lay down in his bed knowing that today was the longest one he ever been through


	2. Knocked out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe get into a fight with Lance and he decides to take a breather... He now regrets that decision

The morning sunlight beamed at Rafe face as he began to slowly wake up he looked at his shoulder it was completely healed after yesterday he got up and went outside he spotted Lance sitting on the fence staring into the forest "Hey Lance, nice day today" Rafe said to him Lance didn't respond Rafe was confused on why he was so quite today he was always up and happy "So... wanna hunt?" Rafe asked not knowing what was going on "leave me alone" Lance said quietly as if he was hurt " I'm sorry not being rude but is it okay if you can repeat that ?" Rafe asked nicely whatever was bothering the Orange tabby he wanted to help " Leave.Me.Alone" Lance hissed at Rafe Anger seared through him _what did I do wrong?_ Rafe thought he hoped to the fence next to Lance" what did I just say" Lance growled at Rafe he flinched a bit taken aback at Lance sudden attitude " Hey i'm trying to make you feel better to whatever causing you to act like this!" Rafe shouted at him " or do you want me to end up like a killer back then, from those stories I told you" Rafe threaten Lance padded away to his own home before saying" I don't need you you're just some Mouse-Brain with no soul" Lance growled until he disappeared to his home Rafe didn't know what to say his only friend was gone and now he had no one without a second thought he runs to the forest in tears not knowing to go or how far he was to home until he hits something " OW!" Rafe yowls in pain but so did another cat he looked at the tom he was gray with a Raccoon pelt " well that certainly wasn't pleasant" the tom groaned looking at Rafe who also shared the pain he was feeling"Hi there I'm Harry i'm a medicine cat Harry greeted at Rafe " And you're name is?" Harry asked not kowing the Kittypet " Rafe Adler" Rafe greeted Harry "well Rafe it seem like your a long way from your home what are you doing here?" Harry asked Rafe looked back he was right he could barley see his home " O-oh I just got lost that all" Rafe lied he didn't want his day to be even more longer than yesterday " I can help see all-" Harry was cutoff when something threw Rafe onto the ground " What in the name of Starclan is going on?,  Sam let go!" Harry exclaimed Sam wan on top of Rafe pinning him down " Release me Fox-Dung I didn't do anything!" Rafe growled at Sam who just shaking his head as a no " You do realize that if you take me to Nathans he gonna kill me!" Rafe growled he started squirming around even more just at the thought of it " AndI could care less if you were dead you tried to the same to us remember?" Sam remarked as if it all happen "Sam let go" Harry said as he began tugging Sam by the scruff " Harry listen to me he is ruthless he has killed others before and he has tried to killed me and Nathan before" Sam pleaded at Harry as if he was trying to convince him to get on his side Rafe manage to get free "Just leave me alone, I'll-" Rafe was interrupted when he heard growling everyone started to look around to identify the noise "okay please tell me i'm not the only one who smells a fox" Harry said in a shaky voice a Yowl was heard behind Sam as he saw Rafe being thrown into the air by a Fox and landing back down the two snarled at each other " we gotta help him" Harry exclaimed he knew that Rafe was about to get himself killed if he did this alone he could see he was already panting trying to save his strength " why should we it his battle" Sam said he sounded as if he didn't have a care in the world if Rafe died  _you idiot_   Harry thought to himself as he launched at the fox slashing the snout the Fox yelped in pain and ran away "well we won't be seeing that scurry punk in a few moons" Harry said to sam in his original accent Sam just stared at him confused before looking behind him seeing an Unmoving Rafe in the ground completely still  _Is he dead_ Harry wondered as he walked to him and checked the heartbeat Harry sighed in relief  _he's alive_ Harry tugged on Rafe scruff noticing that his collar was ripped apart " Come on were taking him back to camp" Harry said muffled Sam looked at him in shock he couldn't believe he was taking him back to camp " and what happens if he wakes up" Sam asked sourly "oh don't worry you'll keep in watch " Harry said padding away leaving Samuel in even more shock  _This is the worst day of my life_ Sam thought as he followed ahead preparing for chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT THE END!!!
> 
> i'm kidding the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow so hold on to your butts!


	3. The Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe wakes up to find himself in WildsClan with everyone he meets during Avery treasure and Nathans decides to give him a special offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to much crap i'm doing on my computer tfw i promise to do a chapter but I end up doing other stuff.

Rafe slowly stirred awake he feels like as if he laying in some soggy grass of some sort he finally woke up and check his surroundings he then spotted a ginger she-cat with black spots " excuse can you tell me where am I?" he asked the cat she turned around and dashed out out of the den  _okay... that was weird_ Rafe thought to himself he got up and looked there was some weird berries and leaves of sorts  __he then spotted some red berries " those look delicious" Rafe said to himself as soon he was about to take a bite someone called out " STOP!" he quickly turned around to see ... It was that cat Harry! " Don't eat those those are deathberrries one bite and your're gone forever" Harry exclaimed he passed by Rafe and put them over a shelf next to other leaves " So why am I here, and how did I get here?" Rafe asked he had tons of other questions as well but he can be patience " I dragged you here wasn't really hard since you're light, and Nathan-" Harry was cut off as Rafe was walking over to the deathberries " Can you please let me die" Rafe asked not wanting to do anything about him at all " sorry no can do Nathan is suppose to give an announcement about your're arrival" Harry said as soon as he said that he heard " Let all cats old enough to catch their own gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting" Nathan called out he saw about 6 or 7 cats gathering around the tall rock where Nathan was sitting "Today we have bringing another cat that everyone might not welcome but we must treat him as our own clanmate come on out" Nathan called out everyone turned and glanced at the medicine den Rafe was frozen _how was he supposed to go out in front of all these cats?!_ Rafe thought Harry must have noticed this because he wrapped his tail around his shoulder Rafe turned and looked at Harry his face told him  _Everything going to be fine_ Taking a deep breath Rafe padded out of the den he walked until he in front of the rock he looked up at Nathan he showed no emotion " This is Rafe mostly everyone has heard about him but I assure you he is not threat anymore, Dismiss" Nathan told everyone they began to spread out him " Rafe can you come to my den for a talk" Nathan told him as he went inside Rafe slowly padded to the den he saw the she- cat again playing around with a feather " oh hello, Cassie you'll have to go" Nathan told the she-cat " Aw dad come on I wanna stay besides i'm not doing any training today" Cassie wailed trying to convince his father to stay for the conversation " Yes you do Chloe said she would take you out to hunt " Nathan told her just like that Casise sprang out and dashed out of the den Rafe just looked around at the den hopping to avoid Nate gaze " So you got lost and your're collar broken from what I heard"Nathan told Rafe he was right " uh yeah, listen if you don't want me here which I know you really don't, why didn't you just kicked me out as soon I was awake" Rafe questioned him he could tell just by Nate gaze he was right but there was something else what... Desperation " Actually you're right but we need more warriors I'm afraid we are running low especially since there was a battle moons ago that took a lot of lives and I think you're our only hope as if right now so what do you say" Nathan says offering him a new life  _should I he not forcing me or anything I could say no but I always wonder what life was like out here_   Rafe thinks to himself after 30 second Rafe has made his decision " Yes, I will stay" Rafe says determination searing through his voice as he begins a new Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR EVERYONE LET GO 2018 
> 
> frick I have school +After school FUUUCCC-
> 
> (Please let not have 2018 be terrible)


	4. Annoyance

Rafe had woken up on his den taking a look round he'd had been here for a while and was starting to get along with most of everyone here Elena was really soft on him and would always ask if he wanted to go hunt with her, Sully would always tell Nate's embarrassing stories whenever Rafe came to visit, Nadine was sort of a challenge but after a while they went back to being good pals, Nate would always have time to chat about whatever they wanted to talk about, Harry would teach Rafe about the herbs and what to combine for every sickness or injuries, Sam was...not at all well any time they came into contact whatsoever he either turn away from him or left to go sit with someone else. Rafe wasn't really bothered by this but it still made him upset, another annoying thing is that since Sam is the deputy he technically bosses him around "hey get up it time to get up for patrol" Sam nuzzled Rafe with his paw "okay, okay I'm up!"Rafe had snapped back walking out of the den to see Elena and Sully standing there waiting to leave "what took you so long, dreaming about hedgehogs that can fly?" Sully chuckled "oh haha funny let just get started" Rafe had said as he already began to walk out.nothing interesting had happened for a while just the usual scaring off foxes and dogs of their territory "wait you guys do you smell that" Sully had halted the group everyone paused and sniffed the air "it a kittypet, let go chase it off and call it day" everyone agreed with Elena and split up into different areas Sully went to the Tallpines, Elena went to the Snakerocks, Sam went to the Owltree, And Rafe had to go to the Sunningrocks 'whoever out here come on out!"Rafe called out wanting to get out and rest and just like something had knocked him down and dug their claws into his shoulder drawing blood dammit _I'm gonna have to fight my way out_ Rafe thought, clawed he attackers muzzle he managed to kick it off and pin it to the ground it was a golden tabby with looked like as if she had a scar on her shoulder just like Sam's he read the she-cats name tag _Alice_ " who are you and what are you doing in our territory?" Rafe growled at the cat who didn't seem fazed "what I'm justing coming here for a look no need to look like as if you seen a ghost" the she-cat and oh how Rafe wanted to slash her in the face again, but he kept his cool"listen to me all I'm asking is that you leave our territory and never come back" Rafe asked the golden tabby, she looked like as if she would consider staying telling him no "fine, fine I'll leave" And just like that she dashed back to the twoleg place jumping back to the fence never to return again Rafe walked back into the fourtrees where they agreed that they would meet when he arrived he had already seen Sully and Sam standing there "any luck?" Sully had asked licking his chest "just one kittypet I managed to chase off" Rafe said stretching and licking his shoulder wounds from earlier "we should go find Sam he been gone for quite sometime" Elena said the two toms agreed picking up Samuels scent they followed the scent until they saw his brown fur and two others one is a grey and black and the other being a sandy colored pelt "should we go out and help him" Sully asked crouching into a battle stance "yes, but we don't want to break in chaos we'll just enter in calmly" Elena said standing up and walking over towards him calling his name Samuel made a slight jump to see the three walking towards him "ah, Sorry you two I have to go it was nice catching up with you two" Samuel winked the two she-cats giggled as they left "What?" Samuel asked as the tree gave him not so pleasant faces "Sam you were supposed to chase the out not get into a friendly conversation" Rafe said with Elena and Sully nodding with him "oh come on they were just lost" Sam said fur slightly bristling "and last I checked the same thing happen to you moons back" Rafe fur bristled swaying his tail back and forth violently "well as being deputy of the clan you should've been doing your job and if you want to keep this up I can report you to, Nate," Sam looked at him in an agitated way "you wouldn't dare" Sam growled as Rafe gave him a little grin before dashing back to the clan probably and literally gonna tell Nate "you piece of- GET BACK HERE!" Sam shouted before dashing off to Rafe, Elena and Sully sighed walking back to follow them and praying to Starclan that they hadn't start killed each other yet.


	5. Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Rafe start to get a bit comfortable with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look I'm not dead and no one asked for this :D
> 
> Also, I'm planning on posting my art about this horrible fanfiction that should've never existed

By the time Elena and Sully had reached back to the camp they already heard about what Nate said for the two toms and suggested they should start getting along with each other already they had both agreed but both Sam and Rafe knew that was never going to happen anytime soon or in the future. Rafe had padded over the medicine den to get some Juniper Berries for Sully since he been complaining about a bellyache " Harry are you in here?" Rafe asked making sure he wasn't disturbing the Gray tom with something important " Yes I'm in here you can come in" Harry called he turned around and sniffed Rafe "you aren't sick or anything mate why are you here? for a chat I suppose?" Harry asked obviously playing around with Rafe he just rolled his eyes " I need Juniper Berries for Sully he has a bellyache" Rafe said Harry began searching for the small berries he let out " I'm sorry but I dont think I have any. I can go and fetch them if you like?" Harry asked sincerely Rafe nodded and Harry ran out to get the berries real quick Rafe began  (to be continued idk maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> Rafe-Gray tom with a torn ear, icy blue eyes  
> Nate-(Broad shouldered) Brown tabby tom with black paws, tail tip, gentle blue eyes  
> Sam-(Broad shouldered) Brown tom with white paws, tail tip, amber eyes  
> Victor-White tom with a gray tail with grayish eyes  
> Elena-Ginger she-cat with a white underbelly with emerald eyes  
> Harry-Gray tom with a raccoon-like pelt with amber eyes  
> Chloe-gray she-cat with a black paw, with dark amber eyes  
> Nadine-(Muscled) Brown she-cat with brown eyes  
> Cassie-Ginger she-cat with black spots and hazel eyes


End file.
